beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 16
is the 16th episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury and the 118th episode of the Metal Saga. It aired on July 17, 2011 in Japan and aired on September 15, 2012 in America. Plot Before the B Block match, Masamune clashes with King, who boasts that he will win the tournament, and whose name Masamune doesn't believe is his real name. Furthermore, Jigsaw, a mysterious boy who despises the two of them, stirs things up between them. A battle royal which includes the three members of the Russian Team and Jack against them as so began. As all Bladers launch their Beys, Blitz Striker 100RSF and Variares D:D go directly head to head. However King then attacks the Russian Team as the Masamune's three friends team up to attack Jack (with a new look) and Evil Befall UW145EWD but Jack unleashes his special move, Befall The Ripper followed by his Upper Wing spin track attack and takes out one of them. Jack then moves on to attack Jigsaw and his Bey, Forbidden Ionis ED145FB but his opponent blocks it with the ED145 track and attacks with a special move and Befall is knocked out. Variares then attacks Ionis but ED145 fails the attack. Masamune attacks too but the same thing happens. King unleashes Ares who attacks with his sword but Ionis dodges all those attacks. Blitz Striker then zips in between and switches to Assault Attack Mode and attacks Ionis but fails. King and Masamune then recklessly attack Ionis but it is useless against the ED145 track. Jigsaw then uses a special technique that causes his Bey to become invisible and attacks Masamune's friends. Madoka then analyzes Ionis and finds out how it is doing that by using mirages. King goes back to Striker and the two continue fighting while the Russian Team, trash talks/introduces themselves to Jigsaw who attacks Nowaguma. Lera then has Rock Scorpio T125JB attack by first having a small tornado surrounding itself then use its JB performance tip which shakes and vibrates the Destroyer Dome stadium and cancels out Jigsaw's invisible technique. She wraps it up with a new Ultimate Attack, Acid Needle, that uses Scorpio's tail which spins and sends pink round sonic-like aura's to disable his technique and succeeds. King and Masamune are very impressed as Lera brags to Jigsaw. The boy is not agitated and decides to use another Special Move called Burst Satellite, which covers the entire stadium with flames. Striker then changes back to Barrage Attack Mode and uses its horn to create a hexagonal shield for defense. Variares switches to Defense Mode. Variares and Striker are the only survivors of Ionis's attack (even though Variares and Striker survived the special move both Beys had already lost a large amount of spin). Masamune, King and Jigsaw are the winners of the Block B competitors and move onto the next part of the competition. Major Events *Gingka and Co. meet King, a Blader who owns Variares D:D. *Masamune receives his new Bey modification - Blitz Striker 100RSF. *Masamune forms a rivalry with King. *Team Lovushka makes their first appearance in Metal Fury. *Gingka and Co. meet a new Blader called Jigsaw who owns Forbidden Eonis ED145FB. *Jack returns with a new look and he has pink hair and a white coat. *Jack reveals that his Arrangement is now over. *Masamune, King and Jigsaw proceed to the finals alongside Tsubasa, Zeo Abyss and Toby. *Team Lovushka tell Ginkga and Co. that a Star Fragment fell over Africa. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Yuki Mizusawa *Masamune Kadoya *Madoka Amano *Kyoya Tategami *Benkei Hanawa *Zeo Abyss *Toby *King *Jigsaw (Debut) *Jack (4D Debut) *Team Lovushka (4D Debut) **Aleksei **Lera **Nowaguma *Coach Steel *Dungeon GYM Trainees ** Owen ** Brad ** Bruce Beyblades *Blitz Striker 100RSF (Masamune's; Debut; Featured) *Evil Befall UW145EWD (Jack's; Debut in 4D) *VariAres D:D (King's; Debut) *Forbidden Ionis ED145FB (Jigsaw's; Featured) *Burn Wolf SW145FS (Aleksei's; Debut in 4D) *Rock Scorpio T125JB (Lera's; Debut in 4D) *Rock Orso D125B (Nowaguma's; Debut in 4D) *Generic Beyblades (Owen, Brad and Bruce's; Debut in 4D) Featured Beybattles *Masamune (Blitz Striker 100RSF) vs King (Variares D:D) vs Jigsaw (Forbidden Ionis ED145FB) vs Jack (Evil Befall UW145EWD) vs Aleksei, Lera, & Nowaguma (Burn Wolf SW145WD, Rock Scorpio T125JB & Rock Orso D125B) vs Dungeon GYM trainees (Generic Beyblades) = Masamune, King and Jigsaw Special Moves used *Befall The Ripper (Evil Befall UW145EWD) * Burst Satelite (Forbidden Ionis ED145FB) * Acid Needle (Rock Scorpio T125JB) Gallery variares speeding up.JPG benkei bringing kyoya icecream.JPG blitz unicorno barrage mode.JPG masamune and king.JPG masamune holding blitz unicorno.JPG BlitzUnicorno.PNG|Blitz Unicorno (unassembeled) Trivia *Strangely, this episode, Destroyer Dome, and I am the Champion! , aired on Cartoon Network USA as a three-part movie titled Destroyer Dome before the channel had even started airing the series. Errors *In the dub, when Striker and Variares are battling each other, Yuki falsely refers to VariAres as an Attack-type. Videos . Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Episodes